dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Add (Elsword) Vs. Mewtwo
Description Two white and purple beings who use their minds in battle, which one of them were mentally prepared for this battle? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! D''' '''B X''' DBX Add was walking through a cave of what it seems. Crobats scattered around, as a silhouette watched. "I see that you're here, now show yourself whoever is watching me." Add said as Mewtwo then levitated out of the dark, "I see, you seem to have known my presence even though I was hidden. Well then, I suggest you leave so that nobody gets hurt." Mewtwo said putting it's hand out. Add grinned, "I'm afraid I can't do that, and besides, you're the on who's in my way." Add puts his hands out as well with Dynamos surrounding him. Mewtwo then engulfed himself in purple aura, "You leave me no choice then..." Mewtwo then grabs a rock with his telekinesis and throws it at Add. '''HERE WE GOOOOOOO! (Cue- Pokemon The Origins - Mewtwo Battle Theme) Add simply fires guided disks at the giant rock, breaking through it, Add smirked as Mewtwo's eyes were then glowing blue. "My turn." Add said, using Phantom Seeker as two drones hone into Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he flew away, he looked back to see that they were following it. Mewtwo then flew down then to the right trying to make it lose track of him but unfortunately for him it did not work, Mewtwo then stopped using barrier blocking the attack for a good while. While the attack ended, Mewtwo used Swift as homing stars rushed at Add moving to the right dodging as Swift never misses, this did not work resulting in Add getting hit, Mewtwo then followed it up with a Hyper Beam. Add then activated Dynamo to attack in an arch shape, hitting Mewtwo before he could even execute the attack, Add used Dynamos to hover above Mewtwo only to rush down and attack in close-range with Dynamos, Mewtwo was sent back. Mewtwo then used Shadow Ball at Add as the Mastermind fired two energy balls to counter Mewtwo's Shadow Ball, one energy ball hits Mewtwo with Add following it up with Void Breaker sending Mewtwo up in the sky. Add followed it up with a downwards aerial attack sending Mewtwo down as Add used Energy Boom. Mewtwo then teleported in front of Add with his eyes widening and turning green. Add was confused at first, but soon to realize he can't use Energy Boom again. "What? What is happening!?" Mewtwo then used Fire Punch to knock Add to a boulder. (Cue- Zinnia Theme - Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) Mewtwo used recover, then Earthquake doing massive damage to Add. Add then got up, and attacked with his Dynamos in close range as he first rushed at Mewtwo, Mewtwo swiftly dodged and threw a Thunder Punch following it up with quick kicks and a strong punch to the stomach as Add was sent quite far. Add then grinned leaving Mewtwo questioning why he was grinning, which next thing he knew Add was behind him all of the sudden, Mewtwo tried to hit him with his tail but he missed. Add did a combo consisting of his Dynamos attacking close-range and far-range, he then deploys a beam generator which fired down to hit Mewtwo. Once it crashed down to hit Mewtwo, it screamed in pain. "Heh heh, as expected from my opponents, nothing but someone to step on.." he was walking away until he felt a shockwave hit him with rocks flying everywhere, "What is this?" he looked behind him, and saw Mewtwo, though his appearance was different. he was taller, and had a more bulkier appearance as Add scoffed at him until Mewtwo used Bulk Up and rushed at Add doing a punch which Add blocked with his Dynamos with one of them hitting Mewtwo and doing a Pulse Wave, "This, is my true power." Mewtwo said as he fired an Aura Sphere, "Meet, Mega Mewtwo X!" Add could now use Energy Boom, as Aura Sphere and Energy Boom collided and blew up due to the impact. Mewtwo then fired another Aura Sphere as Add was hit, Mewtwo took this as an opportunity to finish off Add grabbing him throwing him up, and doing a powerful punch as his fist glowed smashing it into Add's torso. BOOM! DBX! Results Next Time Two people that wield large blades, hmm.. Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant